


Battle Scars: Shadows

by Koshweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshweasley/pseuds/Koshweasley
Summary: The good guys won, but at what cost?





	Battle Scars: Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

James entered the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Looking around, he spotted a single large object near the window overlooking the lake. He nervously walked over to it, coming to a stop just in front. Breathing deeply, James slowly lifted his right arm and grasped the silky white cover.  
  
With another deep breath, he gradually pulled at the covering to get his first glimpse into the Mirror of Erised.   
  
There was an immediate image in the mirror, of himself and Harry. He let the cloth drop to the floor, his eyes transfixed by the image before him.  
  
James watched as Mirror Harry flicked his image's right nipple with the tip of his tongue, while slowly removing his favourite silk shirt. Harry moved to the left nipple, his hand caressing James' waist.  
  
Mirror James snaked his fingers through Harry's disheveled hair. His eyes closed as Harry moved down to his navel, lingering far too long for James' taste. Mirror James' eyes were twitching with desire. He wanted Harry to go lower, but he let Harry take his body at his own pace.  
  
Finally, with a few last licks, Harry continued downward, slowly unbuttoning James' trousers and revealing his erection. Harry licked at the precome oozing from James' now throbbing cock. He watched as his image uttered a silent gasp and dropped his head backward. Harry gently pushed James to the bed.  
  
James' image sat on the edge of the bed. Harry removed his trousers, caressing his father's legs, and then moved up to give attention to his waiting cock.  
  
Harry began by licking the shaft from the base up to the tip, the semen still seeping from it, while he lubed his own pulsating prick.  
  
James smiled, watching as Harry expertly moved Mirror James further up on the bed, and spread his legs, and all the while he sucked James' entire shaft. James chuckled at himself as his image silently protested Harry's advances, not wanting to be breached. However, James knew this was folly. He had never been able to deny Harry anything - not even his body.  
  
James laughed a little louder. Now rock hard, he watched Harry manipulate him perfectly. In one swift motion, Harry slid his cock inside his father and dropped his head as his body silently quaked with ecstasy.  
  
James' arse puckered at the sight unfolding before him, knowing all too well the feeling of Harry's cock inside him. They had been more of a couple than father and son for at least a year now.  
  
Harry quickly found a steady rhythm, as James watched himself melting under his son. He smiled as his image wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, begging for more. Harry quickened his pace and leaned down to attack James' neck.  
  
He was completely helpless under Harry. Although he hated love bites, he hadn't the ability to stop Harry from claiming him. Harry wanted the world to know James was spoken for. Harry released James' neck, revealing a sizable dark purplish-red mark, and again picked up his pace.  
  
James could feel a wet sticky spot on his leg, as his cock started leaking precome. He was still mesmerised at the sight of Harry making love to him in this amazing mirror. James reached down and rubbed his hand roughly over his hard cock. In his distraction, he didn't see Mirror James howl silently as he shot his sticky load over his chest. He returned his gaze to the mirror in time to see a tremor go up Harry's spine, his head thrown back in a soundless scream as, with a final thrust, he found his release.  
  
"So, what do you see in there, Prongs?" Sirius shouted suddenly, startling him from behind.  
****  
"Damn it, Sirius!" James yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"  
  
Sirius bent over, howling with laughter. "I couldn't help it." 

"Prat!" James spat. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Dropping something off to Snape. I saw you turn up this corridor," Sirius said, wiping tears from his eyes. "You're too easy, Prongs!"  
  
"And you're a bloody git, you are!" James snapped, although he was now smiling.  
  
Sirius looked up at the mirror again. "So, what were you looking at that's got you all worked up?" he asked, pointing to the wet spot and sizable bulge in James' trousers.  
  
James turned to the mirror, blushing. "Er...well...you know, just stuff."  
  
"Come on, Prongs! It's me. What's up?" Sirius asked warmly.  
  
"It's just..." James could feel tears threatening.  
  
Sirius put a comforting hand on James' shoulder, as he stood next to him.  
  
"How could I do this to him? He's my son for Merlin's sake!" James coughed out, tears streaking down his face.  
  
"Harry...Harry loves you, Prongs. Not just as a father either."  
  
"Wh-what? How do..." James stuttered.  
  
"He told me. He actually tells me most everything. Like how to turn the great and powerful James Potter into a big pile of goo when he wants to shag that tight arse of yours," Sirius teased.  
  
"Okay, that's enough," James blushed, tears still flowing.  
  
"He loves you, and I know he wants you in...er...that way," Sirius said with a slight squeeze on James' shoulder.

"But he's my..." James started.  
  
"Talk to him then. Tell him you want him. It will do you good to get it out," Sirius interrupted.  
  
"But..." James started again.  
  
"It will do you both a world of good, trust me. The war is over now, and it's time to be getting on with our lives," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around James for a side hug. "I'll go with you if you'd like."  
  
"I don't know," James said, wiping his eyes with his palms.  
  
Taking James' arm, Sirius led him out of the room and away from the mirror. "It won't do you any good to stare at this mirror, James. You need to live for real, and not through a mirror. Go talk to him; he needs you right now."  
  
They walked the rest of the way out of the castle without speaking. When they were past the gates, they stopped.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Sirius asked.  
  
James looked at his shoes, and took a deep breath. "Please," he whispered.  
  
Sirius pulled James into a tight hug. "I will always be here if you need me, you prat," and Sirius Apparated them away.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
They stood outside Harry's room for several minutes. James lifted his hand to open the door several times before stopping all together.  
  
"Go on, James," Sirius whispered. "He's waiting."  
  
With a deep breath, James entered the room.  
  
"Harry?" he called softly. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were here."  
  
"Oh, I'll just be another minute or two, James," the Healer said. 

James watched as she put a fresh diaper on his eighteen year old son. Harry had a line of drool seeping from his mouth as he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, his arms above his head at odd angles.  
  
"He's been really good today, James. With time, he might be able to sit up on his own, even speak perhaps. Don't give up hope," she smiled kindly at him, slipping Harry's pyjama bottoms on. "With this kind of damage it's still hard to tell." She stood up, indicating Frank and Alice Longbottom. "See there now? They can walk and talk some. Although Harry's damage is more severe, he can still make great progress. You'll see," and she patted him on the back before leaving.  
  
James just stood there nodding, his throat closing tightly.  
  
Harry's mouth was moving as though he was in a heated conversation, although no words or sounds could be heard.   
  
James sat next to him on the bed. "How are you tonight, Harry?"  
  
Sirius watched from outside the double doors of the Spell Damage ward of St. Mungo's Hospital, as James climbed into Harry's bed, holding him and sobbing.   
  
"There _are_ worse things than death," Sirius whispered.

 


End file.
